Hiea
Hiea(H-ee-ah) is formerly the S-ranked Espada in Aizen's Army of Arrancar. She is currently holding a proud position of being the Anti-Spirit. Appearance Hiea is sleder with slight muscular physique. She has hair that ends just below her breast with white highlights in her bangs. She has fair skin and blue eyes. As a Arrancar she wore a outfit unlike the others. She wore a strapless white top with black around the top and it was low enough to show cleavage. She wore a black skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. White fingerless gloves that covered her wrist. And white layered boots with red lining. Her mask was a closed vertical eye-like shape in the middle of her forehead. As a Spirit she wore a basic shihakushō but modified to her tastes. Her shihakushō has a short sleeve that just came over her left shoulder. Her right shoulder is left bare as there is no sleeve. Her haori is black hung over her right shoulder but the left side is tucked into her belt. It also has the symbol of the Anti-Spirit on the back. In formal situations, her hair is tied back in so only a single strand of hair is in her face. When her bangs are pushed back her highlights tform a white eye-like shape starting at the center of her hair line going back and to the right. She wears a short black dress with a pale cover that crosses her right shoulder down to her knees. A obi with a white back, then the same pale color, then black. She has a white glove like from her arrancar outfit on her left hand and a wrap of the pale color on her right wrist. She wears the same boots as in her arrancar outfit. Personallity Hiea has a soft heart. She's kind and cares about those around her. But she's can quickly be angered. When pissed off she can get really aggressive and hard-headed. Her demonic side shows to the point she'll kill. Dispite all that she is still easily embarrased and never turns down a challenge. She often thinks of herself as indifferent from the other arrancars since she's was the only one that found entertainment in playing tricks on Aizen. She got herself caught playing her tricks by Ulquiorra, telling her it causes problems for the other arrancars. She found herself open-hearted towards others, easily trusting anyone. This eventually caused her great pain when she finds out who and what she really is. She closed parts of her heart only letting those she saw as worth see them. History She grew up in Hueco Mundo. as a young girl she wondered the silver sand world. After being found by Aizen she lived in Las Noches under Ulquiorra's super vision. She trained under him over the years eventually surpassing him. She didn't know who her family was until she was older. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship: 'She shows high skills with a sword. After being trained by Ulquiorra she was able to develope her own style that is better than his. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''She has great skill in this field but doesn't always show it. She views hand-to-hand boring and tiresome. '''Sonído / Shunpo: '''Speed in one's greatest weapon as she has said before. She shows a mastery in both Sonído and Shunpo. '''Cero: '''Hiea can fire a white cero from the mask on her forehead. It's immense destructive power can revert anything it touches to dust. '''Instant Regeneration: '''Dispite having low physical strength, she can regenerate any part of her body instantly. '''Immense Energy: '''She has the ability to use all four energy types(Spirit, Demon, Magic, and Sacred) dispite refusing to use Magic and Sacred because she says they're weak and unneed unless in a balanced form with Spirit and Demon. '''Energy Balance Control: '''Unlike other Spirits, she can balance all four energies higher than recommended. Most who can actually balance the energies can only go up to 75% useage, but Hiea can release a high amount and still be in control of them. She ignores the risk of others being injured when she releases above 75%. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Zanpakutō ' Miedo '(恐怖, Kyōfu; Spanish and Japanese for "Fear"): Hiea's Zanpakutō is a standard sized katana with a pale colored sheath and handle. The gurad is a Anti-Spirit eye shape. *'Resurrección: 'Its release command is '"Frighten" (怖がらせる, Kowagara seru): Miedo unleashes a white and red burst of Spirit Energy in the form a wings on her back. In her released state, Hiea takes a form similar to Asura's attire after being released. Pale colored, skin-like strips of cloth wrap around her body. Her arrancar clothes are torn leaving only half of her shirt and a piece of her skirt. SHe still has one boot and a glove. On her back protrudes four of the same skin-like strips. Around her neck the strips lay like a scarf. the scarf comes up and around half of her face with 1 and a half of the three vertical eyes the Anti-Spirit of known form. Her eyes trun red with the vertical eyes as her pupils. : Resurrección Special Abilities: 'Her Resurrección raises her attack power by 67%. It causes those around her to fall into a state of Madness. *'Corazón del Demonio(悪魔の心, Akuma no kokoro, Spanish for "Demon Heart", Japanese for "Heart of the Devil"): She's able to use energy blast that appear like Circle Magic but are made of consentrated Spirit and Demonic Energy. It can do similar damage as to her cero but it's much faster and wide ranged. *'Enhanced Speed:' Her speed in increased so much her movements are untrackable. *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Her Spirit energy is inceased to the point that if it is released it could crush her enemy. Gallery Hiea (15).png|Hiea's Resurrección Hiea (9).png|Hiea's Arrancar Outfit Hiea.PNG Hiea (5).png|Hiea's Full Mask Hiea (10).png|Young Hiea Hiea (11).png|Hiea and Ulquiorra Hiea (12).png|Hiea's Shihakushō Hiea (13).png|Young Hiea Hiea (16).png|Hiea's Formal Ware Hiea (17).png|Hiea and Ulquiorra Miedo(Hiea).png|Hiea's Zanpakutō